Зайвий квиток/Галерея
Два квитка Applejack and Twilight S01E03.png|Твайлайт допомагає Еплджек на фермі Applejack walking through the apple orchard S01E03.png|Щаслива Еплджек з корзиною яблук Applejack talks to Twilight as she carries apples S1E03.png|Еплджек рада, що Твайлайт простягнула своє копито, щоб допомогти Applejack happy S01E03.png|Вона буде рада побачити як її брат програє парі. Spike looking at an apple S01E03.png|Оох, це яблуко виглядає апетитно... Spike tossing an apple way S01E03.png|...але не досить добре ,щоб з'їсти його. Spike looking through the apple basket S01E03.png Spike looking at another apple S01E03.png Spike frowning at an apple S01E03.png|Хех, це яблуко варто викинути у смітник. Spike tossing an apple S01E03.png|Оу...Ти викинув погане яблуко. An apple falling S01E03.png|Це яблуко не потрапить Твайлайт в ріг? An apple hitting Twilight in the head S01E03.png|Твайлайт відчуває щось тверде. Twilight frowning S01E03.png|На жаль, це боляче для єдинорога. Twilight frowning at Spike S01E03.png|Хі-хі, вибач. Twilight's stomach growling S01E03.png|Це голодний єдинорог. Spike looking through the apple basket S01E03.png|Спайк копається в яблуках Spike picking an apple S01E03.png|Спайк, ти сидиш на моїй шиї з самого ранку Spike looking at an apple with a worm S01E03.png|Або, як це? Spike digging deep in the basket S01E03.png|Ні, треба найти більше Spike pulling out a shiny red apple S01E03.png Spike holding up a shiny apple S01E03.png|Оох. Delicious Apple S1E3.png|Ідеальне яблуко... Twilight didn't get the apple S01E03.png|..було з'їдене голодним маленьким драконом. Twilight annoyed S01E03.png|Чавк! Spike munching on the red apple S1E03.png|"Що?" Spike shrugging -what-- S1E03.png Spike about to receiving a letter S1E03.png Spike burping a letter S01E03.png|Обережно, Твайлайт. A letter from Celestia appears S1E03.png Spike hands over the letter S1E03.png|Дивись що я отримав. Spike reading letter S1E03.png|Прийшов лист від Селестії Applejack and Twilight listening S1E03.png|Спайк читає лист. Distance view of Canterlot midday S1E03.png Spike continues reading letter S1E03.png Applejack the GGG S01E03.png|Так починаються переживання перед концертом. У всіх поні є причини Twilight and Applejack excited S1E03.png|Щасливі скакаючі поні. Spike about to gag S1E03.png Spike about to receive a letter S1E3.png Spike belches the two tickets S1E03.png Two Gala tickets appear S1E03.png Spike holding his hand out to the tickets S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle overjoyed about tickets S1E03.png|Я отримав золоті квитки. Spike is not into galas S1E3.png Spike frou-frou nonsense S01E03.png|Спайк не піде на дівчачу вечірку та інше. Twilight a dance would be nice S1E03.png Applejack with Twilight S01E03.png|Еплджек виглядає щасливою. Applejack excited S1E3.png Applejack's fantasy S01E03.png|Мрії про Гранд-Галоп Everypony in line S1E3.png Applejack's dream of the Gala S01E03.png|Мрії Еплджек про Свято Гранд-Галоп. Berryshine gazes at apples S1E03.png Berryshine grabs her apple basket S1E03.png Bits bouncing on the table S1E3.png Applejack collecting bits S01E03.png|Просто уявіть, все продано! Applejack winning S01E03.png|Вона заробить багато, правда? Applejack tossing bits S1E3.png Chest filled with bits S1E03.png Sweet Apple Acres before S1E03.png|До Sweet Apple Acres after S1E03.png|Після. Big McIntosh pulling plough in Applejack's imagination S1E03.png|Старий плуг. New Plough S1E03.png|Новий плуг. Worn out Granny Smith S1E03.png|До. New Granny Smith S01E03.png|Після. Granny Smith dancing in AJ's fantasy S1E03.png Applejack day dreaming S01E03.png|Я так цього мріяла. Twilight about to offer AJ the ticket S1E03.png Twilight and Applejack looking up S1E03.png Rainbow Dash crashes into Applejack and Twilight S1E03.png|Аварія Рейнбоу. Rainbow Dash crash-lands into Applejack and Twilight S1E03.png|Привіт дівчата! Я правильно почула? Applejack upset S01E03.png|Еплджек Rainbow Dash accused of spying by Applejack S1E3.png|І що ти робила? Шпигувала? Rainbow Dash was busy S1E3.png|Ні, я була зайнята, спала. Napping S1E3.png|Ліжко Рейнбоу Деш. Twilight looking up S1E3.png Rainbow Dash asks about the extra ticket S1E3.png|А потім почула що в тебе є зайвий квиток. Twilight Sparkle yeah, but... S1E03.png|"Так, але..." Twilight looking up again S1E3.png Rainbow Dash flying towards the ground S1E3.png Weird Rainbow Dash leg stretch S1E3.png Rainbow Dash flipping for joy S1E03.png Rainbow Dash show 'em my stuff S1E03.png Rainbow Dash smiling at Twilight S1E3.png Rainbow perform at The Grand Galloping Gala S1E03.png Rainbow Dash day dreaming S1E3.png|Замріяна Рейнбоу Деш. The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png|"Поні люблять мої дивовижні рухи". Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png|"Вони будуть настільки вражені". The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png|Так? Що це було? Rainbow Dash flying through a cloud S1E3.png Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt fantasy S1E3.png|"Вони бачать РЭЙНБОУ Деш". The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|Поні, спостерігають в захваті The Wonderbolts S01E03.png|"Вау!" Rainbow Dash begins her Super Speed Strut S1E03.png Rainbow Dash flying down S1E03.png Rainbow Dash charging S1E03.png|"Я хочу привернути їх увагу..." Rainbow Dash's Super Speed Strut part 3 S1E03.png|"...Коронним Кінським Кроком" Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rainbow in flight overhead shot S1E03.png|"Тоді, я б здивувала їх моїм..." Rainbow Dash flying toward the crowd S1E03.png|"...Суперово Стрімким Спуском." Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png Rainbow about to do a Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png|"А на останок покажу..." The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png|Натовп поні. Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png|"...Сяючий Спалах" The Wonderbolts in shock S01E03.png Rainbow Dash descending S1E3.png Rainbow's fantasy with the wonderbolts S1E3.png|РД приймають у Вандерболти Rainbow-Wonderbolts hoofshake S1E03.png|Вона хоче піти туди, щоб побалакати зними, вірно? Rainbow Dash big smile S1E03.png|Новий учасник Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt smile S1E03.png|Вандерболт Деш усміхається. Rainbow Dash as a Wonderbolt S1E03.png|Рейнбоу Деш летить поряд з Вандерболтами. Rainbow Dash flying with Wonderbolts S1E03.png|Світі Дропс і Беррішайн дивляться на Вандерболтів з іншими. Rainbow Dash don't you see, Twilight S1E03.png Rainbow Dash show 'em my stuff S1E03.png Rainbow Dash you gotta take me! S1E03.png Rainbow being pulled away S1E3.png Applejack with Rainbow Dash S01E03.png|Еплджек впевнено держе Деш за хвоста. Rainbow and Applejack glaring at each other S1E3.png Angry Rainbow Dash S1E3.png|"Це виклик?" Applejack challenges Rainbow Dash to a hoof wrestle S01E03.png|"Моїй сім'ї це потрібно більше..." Applejack serious face S01E03.png|"Ти серйозно?" Applejack and Rainbow Dash hoof wrestling S1E03.png|"Тоді я викликаю тебе на змагання, переможець отримає квиток." Twilight gets between Rainbow and AJ S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle -I'll decide who gets it- S1E03.png Rainbow and Applejack side by side S1E03.png Applejack -Drummin' up business for the farm-- S01E03.png|"Поправити справи на фермі" Rainbow Dash -A chance to audition for The Wonderbolts-- S01E03.png|"Можливість показатись Дивоблискавкам" Applejack -Money t' fix granny's hip- S01E03.png|Еплджек з надією на обличчі. Rainbow Dash -Living the dream- S01E03.png|Деш з надією. Twilight those are all pretty good reasons S1E03.png Twilight's stomach grumbles again S1E03.png Twilight leaving S1E03.png Spike jumping on Twilight's back S1E3.png Twilight important decisions on an empty stomach S1E03.png Disappointed Applejack and Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash rivalry S1E03.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack hoof-wrestling again S1E3.png Всі друзі Твайлайт хочуть піти Twilight and Spike walking into town S1E03.png Twilight can't think straight when I'm hungry S1E03.png Twilight walking past Sugarcube Corner S1E03.png Pinkie Pie crashes into Twilight S1E03.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike on the ground S1E03.png Pinkie with tickets on her face S1E03.png Pinkie Pie baats S1E03.png Pinkie waits S1E03.png Pinkie Pie looking at the tickets S1E03.png Gala tickets on the ground S1E03.png Pinkie Pie Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Pinkie Pie standing on her hind legs in her gala fantasy S1E03.png Pinkie Pie dreaming of being happy at the gala S1E3.png Pinkie Pie's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Pinkie Pie Fantasy S1E03.png Pinkie Pie's fantasy for her S01E03.png Gala decorations and fairy lights S1E03.png PiñataS01E03.png Pinkie looking at sugar cubes S1E03.png Pinkie looking at sugar canes S1E03.png Pinkie looking at ice cream sundaes S1E03.png Sun-beamsS01E03.png Pinkie next to sarsaparilla S1E03.png Pinkie playing Pin the Tail on the Pony S1E03.png Pinkie takes off her blindfold S1E03.png Pinkie Pie pins her tail on the pony S1E03.png Pinkie Pie pin on tail S1E03.png Pinkie in front of fun house mirror S1E03.png Pinkie's reflection doesn't move S1E03.png Pinkie inside a photo booth S1E03.png Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png Pinkie Pie tongue S01E03.png Pinkie Pie's photos dispensed S1E03.png Pinkie Pie getting balloons S1E03.png Pinkie Pie floating upward S1E03.png Twilight looking at hopping Pinkie S1E03.png en:The Ticket Master/Gallery ru:Приглашение на бал/Галерея